Happy Daze
by Gunner Kitten
Summary: Vegeta is having a bad day. Along with everyone else. Please R/R. (No Flames Please) This is a finished story!!


HAPPY DAZE

______________________________________________________________________________

  


" Shut Up, Trunks. You know I'm stronger than you are."Leneigh shrieks.

  


" Yea, but I'm gonna be as strong as you . . . one day." Trunks defended himself.

  


" That's technically impossible, my friend, because my power is unlimited." Leneigh states as she crosses her arms with a proud smirk on her face, " so you'll never be able to reach it even if you tried."

  


Trunks looks down with a defeated look on his face and walks out the door. Then Kitty comes in laughing her head off.

  


" What are you laughing about Kitty?" Leneigh asks.

  


" I'm just laughing because Vegeta ran into the kitchen wall!" Kitty screams before she falls down on the ground holding her sides in laughter.

  


Vegeta walks in and says embarrassed " Shut Up woman! I did it on purpose!" He then walks back into the kitchen to show Bulma the big bump on his forehead.

  


" Yea Vegeta, just like you meant to run into that tree yesterday and the parked car before that!" Kitty yells after him still laughing.

  


" Must be old age catching up with him." Leneigh says joining in the laughter.

  


Vegeta gave Leneigh a classic evil Vegeta look. 

  


" Vegeta, are you feeling ok?" Bulma asked with concern. " You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

  


" Shut up woman! I'm fine. I'm a warrior and I can take anything that gets thrown at me." Vegeta stated in an increasingly angry voice. 

  


All of a sudden a frying pan comes flying out of nowhere and hits Vegeta in the back of the head. " WHERE DID THIS COME FROM??!!" Vegeta yelled.

  


He looked at Trunks. Trunks was just standing near the freezer looking up at the ceiling and whistling innocently.

  


" What? You said you could take anything that was thrown at you Dad. I wanted to make sure that is was true!" Trunks said innocently. He took off running out the door. Vegeta ran after him all the way down the street and was screaming, " COME BACK HERE BOY!!"

  


TWO HOURS LATER

  


Kitty, Leneigh, and Bulma are sitting on the red couch in the livingroom talking. Vegeta and Trunks walk in and Trunks is sporting a black eye and bloody nose.

  


" Hi Mom what's for dinner?" Trunks asks smiling. This shows two teeth missing.

  


Leneigh looks surprised and asks in a sarcastic voice " Hey Trunks how are you gonna get your teeth back?"

  


Trunks chases Leneigh through the house and he trips on the frying pan he threw at Vegeta. 

  


Vegeta sits down next to Bulma laughing his head off. Kitty is looking at the ceiling trying to hold in her laughter. Bulma gets up and lightly kisses Vegeta's cheek and walks into the kitchen to fix dinner. After she leaves Kitty and Vegeta look at each other and burst out laughing.

  


15 MINUTES LATER

  


" Ok guys dinner's ready. You can stay if you want, Kitty." Bulma yells from the kitchen.

  


" Thanks Bulma! I'll stay." Kitty said as she walked into the kitchen followed closely behind by Vegeta, Leneigh, and the bandaged Trunks.

  


The four of them sat down and started gulping down food. The empty bowls piled up in the sink. The pot of ramen with miso was almost empty when Bulma looked at it. After dinner Trunks and Kitty took a walk down the street and Leneigh went into the Gravity Room to train. Bulma started doing dishes and Vegeta sat down in an armchair in the livingroom and turned on the t.v. The house was quiet, a little too quiet then came the ear splitting squeal of Leneigh from the Gravity Room. Vegeta and Bulma run into the Gravity Room and see Leneigh sitting on the floor holding her left hand in her right hand.

  


" What's wrong, Leneigh?" Bulma asked shaken. " Are you ok?"

  


" Owww . . . Oww . . . " Leneigh moaned. " Oww . . . I BROKE MY FREAKING NAIL!! OWWW!!!"

  


Vegeta just looked at her and started laughing. Leneigh gave Vegeta an evil look and started sucking on her finger to stop the bleeding. Bulma told her to follow her into the bathroom where she could patch it up. Vegeta was still laughing when they left. He walked into the living room still having a fit of the giggles and sat down in his armchair. Kitty and Trunks walked in about three minutes later. Trunks had a smeared red lipstick mark on his right cheek and Kitty holding onto Trunks' hand. Vegeta just looked at the two of them and raised his eyebrows.

  
  


" Shh . . . Please don't tell Mom we're back, Dad." Trunks pleaded at a whisper. " Mom will kill us if she finds out where we've been."

  


" Ok . . . I won't tell your mother, but next time you decide to throw a frying pan at my head, think about this time." Vegeta said back.

  


" Thanks Vegeta, you're the best!" Kitty whispered as she followed Trunks upstairs into his bedroom. 

  


" Kids . . . " Vegeta mumbled to himself.

  


" Vegeta, did I just hear the door open? Are Trunks and Kitty back?" Bulma yelled from the bathroom where she was trying to put a bandage on Leneigh's finger.

  


" No, woman they're not back!" Vegeta yelled.

  


" Ok. Just wondering! And my name is BULMA not woman!!" Bulma yelled back.

  


The clock in the livingroom reads11: 00 p.m Vegeta gets up to go to bed. Bulma had already went to bed earlier. Kitty is sleeping in Leneigh's room on the floor. Vegeta looks back on the day's activities and thinks " God what a day." He then walks up the stairs and runs smack into his bedroom door. He hears a muffled giggle come from Leneigh's room and he says at a low whisper " Shut up Kitty. I did that on purpose too!"

  


" Yea. I'm sure ya did Vegeta. Real sure!" Kitty whispers back before falling asleep.

  


Vegeta walks into his bedroom after opening the door and gets into bed with Bulma. She turns over and whispers into his ear " Vegeta, that's the second time today you've ran into something . . . don't do this again tomorrow." She then falls back asleep and Vegeta just half smiles and falls asleep himself.

  


THE END

  



End file.
